Patterning of deposits of thick film pastes is a matter of concern in the electronics industry. A particular example of this is the patterning of deposits of pastes containing carbon nanotubes used as field emitters in field emission displays.
U.S. Ser. No. 04/173,818 describes a binder diffusion transfer method in which there is diffusion of a previously deposited photoresist into a subsequently deposited thick film paste. U.S. Ser. No. 05/136,787 describes a binder diffusion transfer method to deposit thick film emitter paste in a hole on a field emission cathode.
A need nevertheless remains for an improved method to deposit a thick-film paste in a through hole in an electronic device.